One example of combined cycle plants is described in Patent Literature 1. This combined cycle plant includes a plurality of single-shaft combined units, exhaust heat recovery boilers provided respectively for the plurality of single-shaft combined units, a building main body that covers the plurality of single-shaft combined units, and one overhead crane provided inside the building main body.
The single-shaft combined unit includes a generator, a steam turbine, and a gas turbine. In the single-shaft combined unit, the generator, the steam turbine, and the gas turbine are disposed in this order on the same axis. The exhaust heat recovery boiler is disposed on a first side from the gas turbine, opposite from the steam turbine in an axial direction in which the axis extends. The exhaust heat recovery boiler generates steam using the heat of exhaust gas discharged from the gas turbine. This steam is used as steam for driving the steam turbine. The axes of the plurality of single-shaft combined units are disposed in parallel to one another.
The overhead crane has a pair of travel rails that extend in an array direction in which the plurality of single-shaft combined units are arrayed, a girder that is supported by the pair of travel rails and capable of traveling in the array direction, a plurality of first crane columns that support one travel rail on the first side of the pair of travel rails, and a plurality of second crane columns that support the other travel rail on a second side, opposite from the first side, of the pair of travel rails. Both the plurality of first crane columns and the plurality of second crane columns are arrayed in the array direction. The plurality of first crane columns are disposed on the first side of the gas turbine in the axial direction. The plurality of second crane columns are disposed at the position of the generator in the axial direction.
The building main body has a roof that continues in the array direction and covers the upper side of the plurality of single-shaft combined units, and, columns that support the roof. The columns of the building, main body include a plurality of first building columns that are disposed on the first side in the axial direction relative to the first crane columns and a plurality of second building columns that are disposed on the second side in the axial direction relative to the second crane columns. Both the plurality of first building columns and the plurality of second building columns are arrayed in the array direction.